


Vegas

by AiShi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boss! Levi, Eren is a patient puppy, Eren is employee of the year, Handcuffs, I didn't bother to mention it but Levi is older than Eren here, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Brat, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Or at least that's what he wants you to think, Or maybe not that obvious if I had to make that clear, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn with some plot, Punishments, Smut, Subordinate! Eren, They're not exactly what people think they are, age-play, light BDSM elements, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiShi/pseuds/AiShi
Summary: Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. And if Vegas is the city of dreams, then Vegas could be anything you want it to be.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Alright, Imma try my hand on some depressing shit.
> 
> Brain: *crashes*
> 
> Brain: *reboots*
> 
> Brain: *downloads smut ideas*
> 
> Me: Shit.

"Jaeger! What the hell is this?" I barked out, instantly springing the man in question on his feet, hastily stepping towards my direction.

"Sir?" He asked, confusion evident in his entirety; not quite figuring out what he did wrong this time.

I arched a brow as if indicating the problem should've been obvious. But when he only scratched the back of his head to indicate his complete obliviousness, I gestured to the innocent glass of water sitting on my desk.

And that only made him more confused.

"Can you count, Jaeger?" I asked impassively, uncrossing one of my arms if only to look at my already well-kempt fingernails.

"Yes, sir." He answered accordingly.

"Well, then you should've known I specifically asked for a glass of water with _three_ ice cubes. You gave me four." I pointed out plainly, darting my eyes to watch what his expression would be.

He opened his mouth, but the words got stuck in his throat, probably deciding at the last split-second that arguing was futile. So what if the fourth cube was practically melted out? Did it matter to me?

Of course, not.

Now, as far as I've heard, Eren Jaeger was known by his closest friends to be a boy with a short fuse. And even they had been dumbfounded when he transitioned to become a man who has impressive amount of control with his temper.

But does he, really? That's what I've been trying to find out.

He let out an audible sigh as a few seconds ticked by. Had he been counting backwards from 10 as per anger management's best advice, I wouldn't have known for sure. Yet, he faced me with a well enough demeanor, no sign of being pissed was visible on that rather charming mug of his.

"I'll go get you another one, sir." He offered instead, and rushed over to correct his mistake.

Eren Jaeger is the CEO's esteemed personal assistant. But to anyone who had worked here long enough, he's actually dubbed as my personal footstool.

"A glass of water with three ice cubes, sir." Eren announced as he set down the glass on my desk over a well-folded napkin. Wordlessly, he went back to his station, perhaps wondering when the next abuse will happen.

Well... the day's just getting started.

  
Before the day ended, Eren had zoomed back and forth at least five flights of stairs for 15... 20 times; drove halfway through the city to pick-up dry cleaning... only for me to realize I "accidentally" gave him the wrong branch, and he had to drive way over to the other side; stressed over a report I made him re-write under two hours... only to approve the old one that was submitted; and so, so much more.

I am not blind to the sympathetic stares or the consoling pats he received from his co-workers throughout the day. Nor am I ignorant of the whispers circulating around the building of that one demon boss whose turbulence in mood had to be endured by the poor assistant.

 _"Bless Jaeger for having to carry that cross."_ They say.

See the fucks I give? 

Me neither.

Even minutes before he was scheduled to clock-out, I just had to ask him to buy me some pastry from the nearby cafe. Not that I was the tiniest bit hungry. But do I really need a reason to send him out?

"You should really take it easy on him, Levi. You could get in serious trouble if this keeps going. You're lucky Jaeger is still able to tolerate your behavior. Quite impressive of him, really." Erwin, co-founder of the company, advised.

As if I needed it.

I didn't humor him with a response and merely waited for the brunet to come back, which, as always, didn't take longer than necessary. Always eager to please his ungrateful boss. But the way I see it, it's his own little way of retaliation.

"What the hell is this?" I queried, glaring at the food in front of me like it was something offensive.

"Chocolate cake, sir." Eren answered matter-of-factly, having gone through the trouble of carefully transferring the cake from the box to a pair of dessert plates.

"When I asked you to buy pastry, I didn't mean give me diabetes, Jaeger? Do you think I'm five?"

No one knows of my hidden sweet tooth and secret love for chocolate cakes.

"He dislikes chocolate, Eren. Maybe you could just give him a bagel, instead. Anything that isn't too sweet. But I'll be keeping my share. Thank you for this."

Not even Erwin.

I didn't say anything to that rather polite follow-up of his and merely watched the brunet's reaction again. His face remained stoic for a couple of seconds. Clearly, he's trying to mask the fact of his exhaustion, and maybe he's really counting backwards from 10 now. Maybe 20. The few loose strands of hair that couldn't be held back by his man bun had multiplied throughout the day. And what started out as a neatly pressed charcoal button-up he was clad in, had garnered a few wrinkles along the way.

He was physically tired. That much was obvious. But the temper I've been flirting out of him has yet to rear its head.

But then a smile crept its way up to his lips and he huffed out a little laugh. One that sent shivers down my spine and compelled me to hold my breath for reasons unknown. Those emerald orbs lingered on me, passively intense, speaking a thousand words my brain may never be able to decipher; yet my now racing heart seemed to already understand, either way.

No one knows of my hidden sweet tooth and secret love for chocolate cakes.

 _Except for him_.

"Alright." He stated calmly before turning back to retrieve the requested item. Not without sparing me one last look that was deceivingly comforting with that smile on.

_Now, I've done it._

* * *

_It's soft_.

That's the first fact I noticed even before I had put it on.

 _It's so soft_.

I couldn't help pulling up the fabric to my face to feel it more, purring like a cat as I did so. If anyone would've seen me at this state, they'd surely be rendered speechless with unadulterated shock; unable to function for weeks, or hell, for the entire time they'd be reminded of my presence. My entire career would be in jeopardy and my reputation would be history.

But they wouldn't. Not when I'm in Vegas. Not where I'm safe.

Standing in front of the full body mirror, I can't help but admire my outfit for the night: An oversized, baby blue pullover that stopped just a couple inches below my crotch. The words _"Daddy's Good Boy"_ in cute block letters printed on its front. It's doing a good job of covering up my choice of underwear. A surprise I have prepared just for Daddy.

The milky white stockings were perfectly cute, too. It almost matched the complexion of my legs, but the pink ribbons adorning it were enough to tell them apart. Speaking of, the huge pink ribbon I wore on my head perfected the picture. Well, almost. I look absolutely cute no matter which angle you look, if I should say so myself.

I would've put some make-up on, but Daddy said I didn't need it; said that I was pretty even without adding the colors on. I still dabbed on some lip gloss though, 'coz I know Daddy would love it. Sometimes, he'd put on my lip gloss for me. Using his mouth.

Just thinking about that makes me want him now. Where is he, anyway? Why isn't he here yet?

Looking around the rather large room, I sighed at the fact that I was still alone. Stuffed toys littered the area. Most of them given to me by Daddy. Daddy has toys, too. But they're a lot different from mine, and he always keep them neatly in his box.

Padding around the carpeted floor, I threw myself on the huge snow white teddy bear that was as big as me. Daddy said he bought it 'coz it reminded him of me, and it had become one of my favorites ever since.

"Daddyyyyy..." I whined out, as if that would help him arrive faster.

I just miss him already. If he doesn't show up in five minutes, I'll... I'll... hate him. Probably.

But not a minute later, the rattle of the doorknob jolted energy into my system again, and just as it opened, I was already up on my feet and bolting towards its direction.

"Daddy!" I beamed, tackling him.

But Daddy was strong. He stood his ground even as he carried my extra weight while closing the door shut.

"You're late. What took you so long?" I groused, crossing my arms as he set me back down to the floor.

"Sorry, Baby. Someone decided to give Daddy a hard time at work today." He explained.

"The demon boss?" I smirked cheekily.

"The demon boss." He confirmed with a smirk of his own.

After a beat, his teal eyes started to roam all over my form. So I stepped back to give him a better view of what I was wearing.

"Do you like it?" I asked, twirling around.

"I love it." He hummed appreciatively. I could see how his eyes lingered on the words on my pullover, and I had to bite back a giggle.

"Do you like my new top?" I asked coyly, pulling on the fabric.

"You don't have a new top, Baby." He shot back.

"Silly. That's not what I meant, you dummy." I rolled my eyes. He didn't respond right away this time, his eyes not wavering from those block letters.

"I like the irony of it." He finally darted his eyes to meet mine, a meaningful look on those emerald orbs of his. I have to literally bite my lip now to avoid a laugh from tumbling out.

Last time, the words he got to read were _"What Daddy says, goes"_. Yet that was also the time when he had to give me extra punishment for being bratty. Hence, "irony".

"You look really cute, Baby. It's perfect." He continued affectionately.

"Almost perfect." I corrected and ran towards the drawer to retrieve the final accessory.

I ran back towards him and handed him my collar. A black strip of leather he customized just for me. Silver blocks of letters spelling out the word B-A-B-Y adorned the strip, identical spaces separating them from each other. A metal ring dangled from the center. A perfect place to attach a leash.

But the leash my collar was secured to was figurative. Held in the hands by no one else but my Daddy. A symbol of possession. Of belonging. Of complete devotion.

Different emotions flashed through those beautiful eyes of his as he took hold of the leather. But none of those was translated into words as he buckled up the collar on my neck in silence. I didn't need words, though. The adoration present in his eyes was enough of an explanation.

"Now, it's perfect." I almost whispered, entranced by his mere presence that I could never get used to, nor could I get enough of.

His agreement came in the form of brushing his thumb gently on my lower cheek, a soft smile playing on his lips.

 _Now is when the fun begins_.

I took his thumb between my teeth the moment it wandered on my lower lip. His reaction was instant. Eyes narrowing, green irises dilated, the smile completely wiped off. I gave a little lick before sucking on it, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Then I let it go with a wet pop, tilting my head a little to the side with a cheeky, "Woof."

Daddy just stared back at me, expression unreadable. And then he smiled again, but it was much different than it had been just recently. The air about him completely morphed into something else. 

Something dominant. Something exciting.

He gave one last brush on my lips before letting me go, walking further into the room. He stopped when he reached the bed, and turned to sit on the edge just near the headboard, flashing me a smile that was deceivingly gentle.

Now that I got the chance to actually look at him properly, I still can't help getting enamored by how my Daddy looks. Even though all he wore was a simple white button-up shirt with its sleeves rolled up near his elbows and the top three buttons undone, paired with black slacks and dress shoes... he looks very dashing, indeed.

His manbun, or what I like to refer as Daddy-bun, was perfect, too. Nevermind the fact that a few stray strands refused to cooperate and rather fell to the sides of his face since that only highlighted its appeal.

He certainly didn't look like he slaved the day away

"Come here, sweetheart." He patted on his knee, sending tingles up my spine from that simple gesture alone.

I complied with the request with a skip on my step, happily straddling him like how he asked. His strong hands promptly guided my hips and stayed there for a while, before one hand came up to play with my hair.

"How was your day, Baby?" He asked, idly sweeping his palm on my forehead to the crown as if he was petting a cat.

"It was good. I barely lifted a finger at work today." I responded wryly.

"Well, lucky you." He dragged the words out.

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me this time. At the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't. Knew that I was playing with fire. And seeing that look in those emerald orbs at my reaction, I knew I was done for.

"Tell me, Baby, where are we right now?" His voice had taken a different tone this time. One that does unexplainable things to my body.

"We're in Vegas." I answered, trying my damnedest to keep my own voice from faltering.

"And what's the number one rule when we're in Vegas?"

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"Good boy." He purred, the sound electrifying my veins and heating my body up.

How he does all these things to me despite barely even making skin contact is beyond me. But I don't want him to stop.

"I'm gonna have to apologize. You see, Daddy had a shit day at work today and wants to blow off steam. You'll help me do that, won't you, doll?" He continued, and I could've fucking creamed myself right then.

But I want to push him further.

"Maybe." I answered lowly.

"What was that?" He raised a brow, though I'm certain he heard me perfectly.

"Maybe." I smirked devilishly and immediately pushed him back.

Surprised by my action, I took the chance to grab his hand and deftly cuffed his wrist to a pair of fluffy purple handcuffs I had previously secured on the headboard.

"I gotcha." I sang, stepping away from his form and parading the key I swiped off from under the pillow.

He blinked for a moment before giving a tentative tug of his wrist, then shook his head and snorted out an airy laugh. "Alright, Baby. Let me go."

"Nope." I chimed, still doing a little dance to show off the key in my possession.

"Baby." His voice had taken on a warning tone this time. Yet I deliberately chose to ignore it.

And then he did it again. He smiled and huffed out a little laugh like how he did earlier, outside of this room. A sign that I was fucked.

"I'm only gonna count 'til three."

That instantly made me stop and look at him. I could tell he was long since pissed, but this was serious. When he says those words, he meant them.

Do I really dare to push it further to see if he was truly capable of exploding in anger?

"One."

I instantly tensed up, yet remained rooted in my spot. Still debating on what I should really do.

"Two."

All the muscles in my body were screaming at me to move, though ultimately just resulted in me shuffling on my feet. But when I saw him inhale, I immediately lunged forward before he could count the final number.

However, it was to my utter surprise when he broke free off the cuffs on his own, and trapped me in his arms as I stumbled on the last step. I have no idea how he did it, but if there's one thing I'm certain, it's that Daddy is strong.

I shouldn't have forgotten that.

"Three." He whispered in my ear, voice so low it was practically a growl. I shivered in response, knowing I had really done it this time.

"Well, well, well. Someone decided to be extra bratty today. You should be ashamed of what your sweater says, sweetheart." He laughed gravelly, and I couldn't even dare to move an inch this time. "Well, baby boy, you know the punishment. Twenty spanks for starters."

I gave a little nod, bit my lip to prevent a whine from escaping, and slowly assumed my position over his lap.

"Such a naughty, naughty boy." He hummed, smoothening the fabric of my pullover before pulling it up to reveal my ass.

At this point, I knew he's seen it. The surprise I had for him. It was a thin black panty, practically see-through, with pink lacy trims. 

The surprise? It was an open back one. Perfect for fucking without having to strip it off. A real treat for Daddy's eyes, I'm sure.

"So naughty, indeed." He husked out, gently tracing the crack of my ass through the open hole. I couldn't help squirming at the barely-there touches, wanting so much more. 

"Sorry, doll. But I'm gonna have to see that pretty little ass of yours in its entirety to print my hand on. We'll put these back on afterwards." He stated as he carefully pulled down the lacy fabric to reveal my round globes.

"Maybe by the end of this, your ass will be in the same color as the lace of your panties. Wouldn't that be nice?" He chuckled darkly, almost pushing a moan from my throat. "Can you count, Baby?"

Oh, god. I know I've used those words on him earlier, and I definitely know he's deliberately throwing it back at me. Fuck if that doesn't turn me the hell on, though.

"Yes, Daddy." I responded meekly.

"Good. I'm gonna need you to count for me. Loud and clear, okay?" The way his honeyed voice sounded was in direct contrast on what he's about to do. Yet these clashing details made for a perfect mix for this sinful activity.

"Yes, Daddy." I repeated.

And before I knew it, the first slap landed, causing me to yelp in surprise. "One." I gasped out.

"I said loud and clear." He reiterated in a commanding tone. "Again."

When his palm landed a second time, I managed to count louder, albeit, still at the starting number. And it went on like that until I was rasping the numbers out halfway through.

Yet despite the force of pain, hinted with pleasure, flooding my senses, I was somehow still lucid enough to notice how Daddy wasn't overdoing it. His actions may be rough, but they were calculated. There was relatively enough pause between each blow, enough force, and he would gently caress the skin from time to time. Just like how he's always done it.

 _Daddy knows what he's doing_. That's the thought that put my entire being at ease, in spite of everything that's currently going on.

"Twenty!" I cried the final number out.

"That's a good boy. Taking your punishment so well." He crooned, caressing the expanse of my ass that was still sensitive from the recent spanking.

He then rummaged the bedside drawer, and the next thing I felt was the cooling gel on my skin, causing me to flinch at first contact, yet didn't take long to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Color?"

"Green." I hummed, nuzzling the covers on the bed.

I heard him huff out in amusement before pulling the underwear back on, just like he said he will. Though not without muttering out a, "Beautiful" under his breath. I wonder if my ass did turn out just as pink as the lace?

"Good. 'Coz I'm not done with you yet, doll. You're gonna help me blow off steam, remember? I'm not asking this time."

Well, if that didn't make my dick twitch in attention. I've already been at half mast the entire time, and the spanking just made it considerably harder. Literally. I could swear he could make me come just by talking like that.

"Now how do I want you?" He mused, rubbing his palm soothingly on the curve of my ass down to the back of my thighs, trying to lull me into a sense of security even though I'm fully aware of how a punishment goes.

I couldn't move, though. I shouldn't. Can't even peep out a noise. Not unless Daddy asks me to. 'Coz this was a punishment. And though I may have tried pushing my luck countless times before, I think I've already pushed enough buttons for tonight.

"Of course." I heard him murmur, giving me the idea that he had made up his mind.

My heart skipped a beat at the prospect of what he had planned for me. Never would a punishment sound so exciting unless it comes from Daddy. But I can't tell him that. He might stop doing it. I have to be a _very disciplined_ baby boy for him, after all.

As much as a god my Daddy is, I'm still really glad he couldn't read minds.

"Alright. All fours on the bed, hands on the headboard." He instructed, giving a light smack to one ass-cheek.

I immediately hopped off to comply, fighting back the smile that threatened to curl my lips as I assumed my position.

 _I shouldn't be too enthusiastic about this_.

Though, try as I might, my excitement still must've shown since Daddy narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he kneeled beside me. Wordlessly, he grabbed my wrists and deftly cuffed both of them on one of the wooden bars lining the headboard, using one of his own metal handcuffs.

"Such a shame you can't get out of this one, doll. Trying would only hurt your pretty wrists. We don't want that, do we?" He gently traced my jaw with the backside of his fingers, making me want to close my eyes and sigh.

"No, Daddy." I answered obediently, instead.

"Good boy." He praised, before getting out of the bed again to fetch something.

I was left to wait at the same spot. Yet this time, my wrists were bound to the headboard resulting in my relying on my elbows for support; ass up and ready. I wonder what Daddy has in mind for tonight? Is he gonna test my limits with the vibrator again? Dialing it up to the highest setting while sternly instructing me not to peep out a noise or move an inch? Will he abuse my throat with his monstrous cock while having something just as big up my ass at the same time? Not stopping even though I'm already choking and tears are already flowing from my eyes?

I could think of a hundred ways of how the punishment will go. Each one better than the last. And considering how I feel about it, it would hardly seem like a punishment at all. But Daddy doesn't need to know about that.

A hundred possibilities swirling inside my head and he did the one thing I never would've imagined.

He sat with his legs wide open on the bed just beside me, his pants gone and only his boxers remained. Boxers that constrain the mouth-watering bulge that had me prepared to do anything if I could just bury my nose on that piece of heaven and inhale the sweet scent of euphoria.

But all that thought is stomped into the abyss by _that. fucking. thing_.

How in the fuck did that get in here? Of all the tools and toys we could've used, that's probably my least favorite one. Hell, to be more accurate, I definitely hate that fucking thing. Not because it doesn't make me feel good, because if I'm going to be honest, it's not all that bad when put into action. I just don't want _that_ anywhere near my Daddy's cock.

"What's the matter, Baby? You look like a pissed off kitten." He smirked, lazily rubbing at the tent in his boxers with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Well, of course, I'm fucking pissed! And he knew full well just why!

"Remember, doll, this is your punishment. And what I want you to do is to keep your eyes on me the whole time. Is that understood?" 

I shot my eyes up to him. No doubt looking like he was asking the impossible. And partly wishing I heard it wrong even though it was stated loud and clear.

"I asked you a question, slut." His voice had taken into a dark note, along with his entire demeanor. 

"Yes, Daddy." I squeaked out, doing my damnedest not to whine at the command.

And without wasting more time, he slowly, sensually stripped off his boxers then leisurely pumped his fully hard cock a couple times. Daddy may seem like your average joe, void of tattoos and piercings on his skin. And though he may not have those tatts (yet), he definitely has piercings. Right on the area where you least expect them. Right on the shaft he was jerking. It may be taunting to some, but to me, those piercings only made his cock downright delectable.

Daddy gave his shaft a few more strokes before making a show of pouring lube into _that fucking thing_. Literally speaking, too.

He shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed. A position that also allowed me to see the best view in this side of Trost. But that's not something I could currently be grateful of. Not when I could also fully see that fucking fleshlight slowly inching down Daddy's cock in my place.

How dare that? Daddy's cock is mine and mine alone! No one and nothing should be allowed to play with Daddy's monstrous dick other than me!

"Do you want Daddy's cock, Baby?" He asked, letting out pleasured sighs every now and then.

"Yes." I answered instantaneously. "Yes, Daddy. I want it, please." I practically whined the last part out.

"That's a shame. Only good boys get Daddy's cock." He smirked evilly before tilting his head back as he continued to jerk himself off with the help of the fleshlight.

My heart dropped at that, and I wouldn't be surprised if it showed on my face. I can't believe Daddy would just leave me tied up here aching with need for his dick, and seething with rage for that fucking toy. It didn't even register to me that I was already tugging at the cuffs absently in my desire to take my rightful place on his member.

"Ah, shit." He muttered out, causing another tug to rattle the links of the cuffs. "What's the matter, Baby? Don't like something else taking in Daddy's cock?"

I furiously shook my head at that, giving another helpless tug of my wrists.

"Use your words, slut." He commanded.

"No, Daddy." I whimpered out.

"Well then, are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy now?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be a good boy. I'll be a very good boy for Daddy. Please, Daddy. I'll be good." I blubbered out of desperation.

"That's better." He chuckled a little before finally pulling the toy out. 

He then reached out to the drawer behind him and picked up the key, wordlessly freeing me from my restraints. He gently took hold of one of my wrists and raised it to his face, giving a soft peck on the marks that were made due to my desperation, before purring out, "Now if you're such a good boy, why don't you start using your mouth for other than begging?"

I didn't need to be told twice.

I shuffled my limbs until I was perfectly situated between his open legs before delicately rubbing a hand on his rock hard dick. I lowered my head, left my ass up in the air, to get a whiff of his musk from his balls up to his shaft then to the tip, holding it in for a couple of seconds before exhaling.

His musk alone gets me high and horny like it was some sort of weed or drug. And I'm not even gonna deny I'm fucking addicted to it.

I gave a tentative lick on his slit, causing him to buck involuntarily at the sensation, before licking from the base upwards, savoring the added metallic taste his piercings blessed me with.

"Ah, fuck." Daddy sighed out contentedly, which was all the encouragement I needed to keep going.

I swirled my tongue along the top before slowly taking him in; going for a deep throat on the first suck.

"Fuck!" His hand instinctively found purchase on my hair – impressively avoiding crumpling my ribbon – as the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat.

With Daddy's size, it wasn't easy to take him all in like this, and it took everything in me not to start choking out with all the grace of a nearly drowned pup. But I have to remind him no one and nothing could take him in like this like I could.

I kept my tongue flat as I slowly dragged my mouth out, giving special attention to his piercings as I did so.

"Oh, fucking shit. Fuck! Baby, you're so fucking good." He groaned out, and I ate that all up.

I licked and sucked both his shaft and his balls. I know my way around Daddy's cock; how to get him all riled up and turn his brain to mush. Which is why a fleshlight is such a fucking insult when he has this skillful mouth of mine to abuse instead.

"That's enough." He gruffed out, grabbing me by the hair so it's not like I had a choice, either. He looked a bit out of breath, but the smirk that curled his lips tells me he's far from being tired. "We wouldn't want those panties to go to waste."

Before I knew it, Daddy was already pounding my hole nine ways to Sunday. It started with me riding him to oblivion before he flipped our positions and did missionary, only that I was curled like a pretzel underneath him. Currently, we're now doing it doggy style so he could get a better view of the lingerie he seemed to like so much.

Somewhere between the hard thrusts, he had grabbed purchase of his previously discarded belt (where he left it, I could only guess) and wrapped it around my mouth, pulling on the ends and making me snap my head up with the force. He sure took "taking the reins" to a whole new level, and like McDonald's, I'm fucking loving it.

I could taste the leather on my lips, but I couldn't give two shits about that as the action caused my screams to be reduced to somewhat muffled groans and moans, and my back to arch more, which then gave way to another angle on how his thrusts are hitting me. 

It made for a slightly awkward position, sure. But the way I see it, the more awkward sex positions are the most fun, and not to mention, the most mind-numbing. Sex is an art, after all. You gotta be creative.

Daddy didn't even bother taking any of my garments off, and now, as much as I love my new heavenly-soft pullover, it felt very uncomfortable on my hot and sweating body at the moment. I knew the stockings would stick to my skin after this, and I could only wonder if my ribbon managed to hold on to my head. And though he may have pulled my panties down just enough to free my own cock, he had actually put a ring on it as a catch. Made me wonder if we should try role-playing wedding nights some other time if he's gonna make me wear this cock ring on some occasions. But that's a thought best dwelled later.

"Oh, Baby. You're so gorgeous like this. Taking in Daddy's cock like the good little whore you are." Daddy managed to let out in between pants and grunts. One of his hands started to swat me repeatedly on one cheek while the other kept a tight grip on his makeshift rein like a true cowboy.

And well, like the good little whore I am, I keened; unable to do anything other than kneeling there and taking it. Enjoying it, even. My unattended dick was starting to hurt from needing release. Had it not been for the cock ring, I would've came thrice by now. I won't even be ashamed of admitting it, since that only goes to show how fucking good my Daddy is. The best, even.

"So close, Baby. Daddy is so close. Daddy is gonna fill you up so good." He moaned out, yet his hips were unrelenting in their pounding. "Do you wanna come with Daddy?"

I nodded my head as best as I could with the angle it was currently bent to, moaning louder to compensate for the inability to speak. Hearing my plea, Daddy finally relieved me of the belt and crouched down until his chest was firmly planted on my back.

"Then come for me, Baby." He whispered huskily, biting the shell of my ear at the same time his hand expertly removed the ring from my leaking cock.

And like a faucet that's been turned on, I spilled my load onto the sheets, spasming like crazy from the orgasm that took me in waves. I couldn't even register how Daddy's thrusts had turned erratic and not long did he paint my walls with that warm, milky white substance.

We took a moment to catch out breaths, and like always, Daddy was the first one to recover. He pulled out of me, and I instantly slumped on the bed, unable to hold myself up for another second. With the pause, I could tell he was looking me over. Always secretly concerned, my Daddy.

"Come here, Baby." He crooned, helping me out of my pullover and other garments that were currently getting very uncomfortable on my skin. He left my collar on though, coz he knew I wouldn't part with it as long as I'm here. After all, this was my solid evidence that I'm in Vegas. That I'm safe. And that I'm Daddy's.

We lied naked there in bed, cuddling together. This is another favorite of mine whenever I'm with Daddy. Despite the rough treatment during sex, he always made me feel cared for afterwards. And everytime the comforting silence draped over us, my mind always wanders to the first time Daddy introduced me to this world.

I wasn't in Vegas back then. I was outside.

I wasn't Baby back then. I was only Levi.

The Levi whom everyone know of as the devil incarnate. The Levi who was hiding behind the guise of formidability. 

Fear was something that was constant to me when I was out there. Whether that be fear of screwing up, of rejection, or of judgment... It kept following me every step of the way. Constantly lurking, never too far like my own shadow.

Before I knew it, I started to desire being feared in return. Even if that was through playing the role of the demon boss, I'd take it. I don't want to acknowledge the fact that I'm afraid. And if I do, then I don't want to be the only one.

But it can't follow me here. Not when I'm in Vegas. Not when I'm with Daddy. He may have me at his mercy whenever he wants to, but that doesn't faze me. Daddy doesn't want me to feel fear. Daddy doesn't want me to feel anything but good. And god, even that thought already feels so damn good.

Out there, I was the Levi who was nothing but a slave driver to his poor assistant, Eren.

Eren, who was the only one who saw through me and the only one who cared to ask, _"Ever wish you could be someone you're not? Even for just a moment, without having to worry about possible consequences."_

Eren, who was a bright young lad that greeted everyone with an infectious smile. Eren, whom no one would ever think was no other than my Daddy. Eren, who was the only person I could fully submit to, and not even be scared about it. Eren, who had provided me escape and freedom I never knew I craved so badly until I had it.

At the 37th floor of Trost Towers, behind the closed doors of room 379 is where the magic happens.

This is our own little Vegas. A room of pure sin, pleasure and escape. A space where I'm not the demon boss, nor is he the human footstool. A place where we are not bound to social judgment. A world of our own making. Our personal haven.

I was brought back to the present when Daddy started stroking my hair soothingly. And just like that, I melted further in his arms.

"You broke my handcuffs." I managed to complain despite the pleasant exhaustion draping my entire system. 

"You can have mine." Daddy offered, referring to his traditional, non-fuzzy ones.

"But they're not fluffy." I shifted my position until my cheek was plastered on his hard chest.

"Alright. I'll buy you a new one." He said while absently running his fingers through my hair.

"And also Daddy's handcuffs." I threw in.

"I thought you didn't want them?"

"I just said they're not fluffy. Not that I didn't want them."

"Fine. You're still spoiled as ever. I'm actually starting to think you enjoy my punishments. Might have to make a few changes then." He mused out loud.

I have to bite my lip at that. I could care less how he changes his punishments since I'm pretty sure I'll be anticipating them, either way. As long as it involves me getting Daddy's cock however he may want it, then a punishment is hardly a punishment for me.

"Oh, and by the way, Baby, I'm not done with you yet. The night's still young and there are still a lot of things I wanna do to you." He whispered seductively in my ear, before licking the shell and making a shiver run up my spine.

My body's fucking ready.

Tonight, Daddy will choke me on his cock, and I will thank him for it. Tomorrow, I will make Eren choke on his sweat, and Daddy will punish me for it.

I can't fucking wait.

* * *

**Bonus:**

This is not the punishment I was looking forward to. Facing the wall is _not_ the punishment I was looking forward to. Or more specifically, kneeling in front of the wall with a small, rubber ball balanced between my forehead and the hard surface is _NOT_ the punishment I was looking forward to.

I should've known Daddy meant what he said when he'd change his ideas for punishments. I was actually dreading to hear the word now. Who knew making me do this for two hours would be so fucking effective? I certainly didn't!

Well originally, my punishment would have just been an hour of timeout. But I _may_ have refused and showed _a bit_ of attitude, hoping it would get me some spanking, but apparently resulted to _this_.

It could've been worse, though. Like the time I mangled Daddy's fleshlight to prevent him from using it, he restricted me from wearing my beloved collar whenever I was in Vegas, plus days of timeout and being ignored, as punishment. I didn't know how long I lasted but I legit cried when I reached my limit, and only then did Daddy lift up the castigation. As good as the "aftercare" had been, I definitely don't want that to happen ever again.

Still... this is definitely torture. I wanted to see what Daddy was doing and talk to him and cuddle with him... but I can't do any of that for the next hour and a half! I can't believe this is actually making me reflect on my actions.

"Color?" Daddy suddenly asked from somewhere behind me. Probably 'coz he heard that deep sigh I just let out. Daddy is always attentive.

I wanted to say something completely out of the choices like "fucking black!", but I know that would only make things even worse than how they already are. He'd probably make me wear a ball gag by then and add another hour to my punishment, so I just sucked it up and grumbled out a small, "Yellow".

He just snorted and I could tell he knows what I really meant was "green", or at the very least "yellow green" had it been one of the choices. I couldn't fool him that easily. I just foolishly thought I could. Even before when his punishments were more of the corporal kind, he always knew I was enjoying them more than not. It's just that he was inclined to spoil me.

But now that I've been "spoiled too much", I'm back to the discipline route to keep my attitude in check. And fucking hell is it doing wonders.

I'll definitely be a good boy from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this out of my ass and made things up as I went. So if you think it sucked... Probably because it does.
> 
> I know smut isn't my best forte (I don't have a best forte), but my brain just won't cooperate when I try to work on other stuffs. I would still love to hear any sort of feedback, though :)


End file.
